luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer Morningstar
Lucifer Morningstar, formerly known as Samael, is a fallen angel and formerly the greatest angel of all. Lucifer is the former infamous ruler of Hell, also commonly known as the Devil or Satan. He voluntarily left this position to become a nightclub owner in Los Angeles, operating an establishment called Lux. His closest friend and ally is Maze, who works alongside him. Lucifer begins working alongside LAPD homicide detective Chloe Decker when he witnesses an acquaintance get murdered. This position gives him an outlet to punish sinners. History Lucifer, was originally known as Samael, and was once the greatest angel of the God. After a time, God commanded him to be the ruler of the Hell and cast Lucifer down into the fearsome infernal realm to rule over the souls of deceased sinners for eternity. Around this time, Lucifer would befriend the female demon Mazikeen, who cut off his angelic wings upon his request (leaving permanent marks on his back, however, which Lucifer could never hide). Ruling Hell The fallen archangel would then proceed to reluctantly rule Hell for many eons, gaining a fearsome reputation, and eventually becoming known as the "Devil" and "Satan". Leaving Hell At the onset of the 21st century, Lucifer decided to retire permanently from ruling Hell and move to the city of Los Angeles. There, he opened a nightclub called Lux with his demonic ally, Maze, with it becoming an instant hit. Living on Earth By 2016, Lucifer had settled into a hedonistic lifestyle in Los Angeles revolving around running Lux and making Faustian deals with various people in various industries in exchange for favors. One night, burnt-out singer Delilah visits Lux to see Lucifer, who advises her to clean up her act. As he walks her down the street, Delilah is gunned down by a low-level drug dealer. Lacking faith in the LAPD, Lucifer takes matters into his own hands and follows up on some leads of his own, which inevitably causes him to cross paths with detective Chloe Decker, who had previously interviewed Lucifer about the shooting. Lucifer convinces her to allow him to accompany her on the investigation through use of his powers, though she remains oblivious to his true identity. The investigation leads the duo to Delilah's producer, who reveals he had her killed to benefit from skyrocketing sales of her album after her death. In desperation, the producer shoots Chloe (having just previously been shot by her) and tries to shoot Lucifer but being immortal, the bullets have no effect on him. Lucifer picks up the producer by the neck turns him to face the mirror and vows to punish him severely, leaving his fate ambiguous. Lucifer later visits Chloe at the hospital. Amenadiel confronts him about the consequences of his desertion. Powers The full extent of Lucifer's powers are not currently documented, Here are the powers that Lucifer has displayed so far: * Supernatural Strength: Lucifer is capable of displaying superhuman physical strength when he so desires, notably able to send a large man flying 30 feet through a glass wall with a mere push, and to casually backhand Carver so hard that the latter collapsed coughing to the ground. *'Supernatural Stamina:' Lucifer claims to have tremendous stamina. *'Supernatural Durability:' Lucifer is able to survive having immense amounts of physical damage inflicted upon him, and suffer little to no injuries or even pain in the process. Thus, his body is capable of withstanding numerous point blank gunshots, without being hurt. However, due to the possibility of Lucifer's immortality starting to be temporarily barred, he is not quite as durable as he once was. *'Desire Exhibition:' Lucifer's mere presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their true nature, their darkest secrets and desires, such as when he notably has a cop to confess his desire to be free of the law. This allows Lucifer to make Faustian deals with various people in exchange for favors. However, some select few people, such as Chloe Decker, seem to be immune to this power. *'Temptation Inducement:' Lucifer, being highly sexual, can easily make himself carnally irresistible to most human woman (and homosexual men), which he sometimes uses to his advantage when he strikes deals with them. However some select few people, such as Chloe Decker, seem to be more resistant to this power, at least to an extent, as even she had some trouble hiding her attraction to Lucifer's naked body after first seeing it in Manly Whatnots. *'Telekinesis:' Lucifer was able to levitate and spin a coin with his mind. *'Chronokinesis': Lucifer is able to remain active in slowed down time when he converses with Amenadiel during the latter's visits to Earth. *'Shape-Shifting:' Lucifer is capable of altering his true angelic appearance, making himself look as either a dashingly handsome young human male, or a fearsome demon with red skin and blazing red eyes. However, no matter which form Lucifer takes on, he cannot hide the visible marks on his back, from where his angelic wings used to be before they were severed. Lucifer can also just alter the color of his eyes, and make only a select few people see his demonic form (while others still see him as a handsome human male) which drives the viewer insane. It is assumed that angels like Amenadiel can see Lucifer's true angelic appearance even when he's in his human form, as Lucifer is instantly recognized by him. *'Immortality:' As an archangel, Lucifer cannot be killed, as seen when he is shot multiple times, but is still alive and feels far less pain than a human would. However, his immortality might be starting to be temporarily barred, as shown in Manly Whatnots when he goads Chloe Decker into shooting him, he begins to feel pain and starts bleeding. *'Nigh Omniscience:' Lucifer possess an almost infinite amount of knowledge, and is remarkably well spoken and sophisticated, as a result. However, he notably has a poor understanding of human children, due to his general dislike of them. *'Teleportation:' Lucifer was able to appear within a house right after Chloe left him locked inside of her car. He might have used a similar technique to escape a pair of handcuffs that Chloe once put on him. *'Flight (formerly)': Lucifer was once capable of utilizing his immense angelic wings for flight, but he lost that ability after they were severed, following Lucifer's banishment from Heaven. Weakness *'Chloe Decker:' for a reason currently unknown, Chloe Decker is insensitive to Lucifer's power and charm, and she is also able to hurt him and make him bleed. Physical Appearance In his human form, Lucifer is a very tall, dashingly-handsome, dark-haired man with a dark suit and tie. He also has a sophisticated RP British accent, which people usually find "charming". However, no matter which form Lucifer adopts, even his human one, he cannot hide the visible marks on his back, from where Lucifer's immense, angelic wings used to be before they were severed from his back. Lucifer's demonic appearance consists of red skin and blazing red eyes. It is currently unknown, however, what his true angelic form is, only that Lucifer doesn't have the stereotypical tail and horns that the Devil is usually depicted with in modern popular culture. Personality Smooth, handsome, charming, witty and fully aware of it, Lucifer carries himself with an air of supreme confidence (at times, pure arrogance) which is due in part to his vast supernatural powers such as his indestructibility, immortality and his knack for compelling humans to spill their secrets to him. Because of this, Lucifer is always sure of success in whatever he does, regardless of whatever obstacles are in his way, and fears no consequences. On the rare occasions where he fails to get what he is after, Lucifer usually displays remarkable temper control, often viewing such happenings with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration, likely another byproduct of his immortality and omnipotence. It takes a great personal attack (or attack on someone he cares about, e.g. Chloe) to actually enrage Lucifer and when this happens, he immediately (and sadistically) unleashes his full, hell-fired fury on the one responsible, all with a vicious smile on his face. Due to being a fallen angel, Lucifer is completely out of step with the social norms and societal rules of humans (or, more likely, he simply chooses to ignore them). As a result, Lucifer tends to be brutally honest with every human he comes across, and enjoys acting inappropriately in any situation, regardless of the circumstances. Humans, who are unaware of his true identity, typically perceive Lucifer as sarcastic, rude, boorish, insensitive, completely inappropriate, arrogant and incredibly irritating, even though they feel compelled to tell him their darkest secrets, due to his powers of coercion. Lucifer is obsessed with sex, as most human women (and homosexual men) find him carnally irresistible, which he sometimes uses to his advantage when he strikes deals with them. Lucifer has a tenuous relationship with his angelic kin as a result of his rebellion against God, but being an archangel, he is completely unafraid of regular angels, such as Amenadiel, whom he treats with disdain and disinterest, despite the angel's threats against him. Despite his several flaws, Lucifer is very loyal, cares about certain people, and even shows quite a bit of remorse for the mistakes he made. During his time on Earth, Lucifer has gained a penchant for using his great powers for good rather than evil (much to the chagrin of Maze at times), not only punishing sinners, but also gaining justice for the innocent in the process. Hence, while at times ruthless, Lucifer is not actually malevolent, and is rather just and fair in his own way. Deep down under his confident exterior, Lucifer appears to be somewhat insecure about the permanent marks on his back (from where his angelic wings used to be), and implores Chloe not to touch them, briefly displaying an uncharacteristic gentleness and emotional vulnerability. Appearances * Pilot * Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil. * The Would-Be Prince of Darkness * Manly Whatnots * Sweet Kicks * Favorite Son * Wingman * Et Tu, Doctor? Behind the scenes Tom Ellis was announced as the actor playing Lucifer on February 27th, 2015.Tom Ellis to Play Lucifer in Fox Pilot Images Image.jpeg|Lucifer's complacent demeanor. Maze_provokes_Lucifer.png|Maze pushes Lucifer too far. Lucifer_catches_bullet.png|Lucifer catching a bullet. Lucifer103B 0147 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer103B 0045 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer 102 SCN26 0076 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer 102 SCN1pt2 SCN2 0007 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer 102 SCN1pt2 SCN2 0004 hires2 FULL.jpg Lucifer-110 SCN23 0270 hires1.jpg Lucifer-4.jpg Lucifer-110 SCN 8 0220 hires1.jpg Lucifer-110 SCN 2 0141 hires1.jpg Lucifer Maz 102.jpg Lucifer-1.jpg Lucifer102.jpg Lucifer103B 0280 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer103B 0208 hires1 FULL.jpg Lucifer-102 SCN1pt2 SCN2 0096 hires1.jpg God doesn't make it rain.png Lucifer complains to Linda.png Lucifer dislikes Zany Wings.png Lucifer with three women.png References External links *Lucifer (TV Series) at DC Comics Database Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Category:Season 1 Characters